


On Crimson Wing

by Spoon888



Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mech Preg, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut And A Smidgen Of Angst, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: A one night stand with Megatron leads to the sort of problem not even Starscream can run from. He tries nonetheless.





	On Crimson Wing

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, I have a beginning.

Megatron's quarters weren't at all what he had been expecting. The jealous, vengeful part of him had always suspected he was keeping the best for himself; like he had a state of the art berth with a dozen spare insulation sheets while the rest of them had to freeze in cramped little box rooms, with berths that smelt like rust.

Well, he was right that Megatron's berth didn't smell of rust. At least he didn't think it did.

The berth wasn't what he was currently smelling, not when the room was so hot and heady with the musk of oil and lubricant. It had creaked loudly though when Starscream had landed on it, and groaned as if about to break when Megatron crawled over him, huge broad hips spreading his thighs wide to make room for themselves.

He lost his train of thought, turning his helm when his neck was kissed, a glossa joining the fray to wet the wires and swipe over his fuel line. He shivered, thighs shuddering and pressing against armoured hips. Megatron grunted, as though in approval.

Starscream wanted to ask him what they were _doing_. How they both seemed to have lost their very sanity?! One botched mission and a falsely reported death- and Starscream may have gotten a little carried away, may have let his emotions spiral- which was damaging to his heartless reputation, yes, but salvageable-

-Had Megatron had the grace to stay decently dead and not come wandering back four days later, barking orders without any regard for his obviously emotionally compromised air commander.

He'd slapped Megatron across the face, but he couldn't remember who'd pinned who against the wall first. And how it had led to _this_.

This perfect moment. 

He was counting it as a win on his part nonetheless, tilting his hips when Megatron nudged him. He let everything open up to Megatron's probing digits, because what did he need dignity for now anyway.

Megatron pushed his forefinger in, slowly. It was broad, thick as far as fingers went, and Starscream twitched when it sank in to the knuckle. Megatron lifted his helm to look at him, optics dark and hazy, drunk with lust. Starscream shoved at his big stupid head irritably, still too annoyed to look at him- and a little too embarrassed to meet his gaze when the finger drew back with a slick sounding noise.

"Starscream," wistful and fond, Megatron's lips found his cheek.

Anger bubbled to the surface, and Starscream wished he'd just hurry up and clang him already so they could go back to their lives.

Fingers withdrew and Megatron shifted, chest to chest, hip to hip, optics to optics. Starscream closed his, squeezed them shut.

A spike, damp at the tip and swaying under it's own weight bumped his entrance. It nosed at his lips, slipping wetly between soaked mesh, then sank in with a grunt from Megatron, transmuting into a soft exhale of breath at the snug fit. Starscream stiffened at the fullness, optics snapping open reflectively with a surprised "oh," from him. 

Megatron kissed him, a servo shifting from his turbine to cup his cheek and stop him from turning away from it. Not that Starscream would have.

He opened his mouth, let Megatron take it as he had done his valve. Megatron's hips shifted, spike brushing a cluster of internal nodes, and Starscream gave it a little squeeze of appreciation, wanting more.

Megatron began to rock, berth groaning, then pulled out of the kiss to take his pleasure more fiercely, roughly. Starscream liked it even more, a punishing pace to banish the stupid sentimentality of his earlier distress.

Because Megatron wasn't dead. He wasn't even hurt. And he had no problems going to town on an all too eager Second.

Starscream let his digits drag down Megatron's abdomen, claws catching at the edge of every armour panel. Megatron slowed his pace to a stop, looking at him again.

"Oh, get on with it!" Starscream hissed, turning away.

"Don't," Megatron was breathless, but his gaze intense. He touched Starscream's face, slow and indulgent. His hips moved and Starscream thought he was going to start fragging him again, but he didn't, drawing his desire in long enough to give him that stare again.

"Stop it!" Starscream snapped, "Stop looking at me like that."

Megatron continued to look at him _like that_ , just to be contrary. "You're gorgeous."

"And you're supposed to be dead." Starscream hissed, feeling his throat tighten. "Maybe _I'll_ disappear next time, give you a taste of what it's-"

Megatron hushed him with uncharacteristic gentleness. Starscream wanted to slap him all over again, dent his handsome face in, turn this into something rough-

"Don't spoil this," Megatron murmured, pushing on his thigh to spread him wider, sink deeper, nudge nodes that made Starscream see the cosmos. He moaned.

"We'll fight tomorrow," Megatron promised, picking the pace up again, faster this time. The berth creaked with every forceful shove.

Had Starscream possessed the ability to still _think_ he would have known that was a lie. There'd be no fighting tomorrow, not now that he'd let Megatron do this. It'd be all to easy for him now. For them both.

Megatron filled every part of him and then some, wrapped himself around him, sank beneath his armour and latched on like a parasite, his breath and his vents and twitching powerful frame. Starscream curled his arms around his huge blocky torso and tipped his helm back, breathing through every stab of pleasure as it grew and grew.

He overloaded with a sob, and Megatron wouldn't stop calling him beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Megatron was asleep now, one big servo splayed over the glass of Starscream's cockpit. Starscream lay on his side, watching him, frowning, trying to ignore the still damp discomfort between his thighs as he desperately thought of his now very limited damage control options.

It would be hard to avoid an embarrassing one night stand when they lived on the same ship, with quarters in the same corridor no less. And Megatron was unlikely to have started this with the intention of it being a one off. If he turned that intense stare Starscream's way again...?

It was all downhill from here, he realised, rolling and knocking Megatron's servo away.

The discomfort grew, not only at his hips but up in his abdomen now. His tanks rolled, and unwilling to add another layer to his humiliation by purging in Megatron's berth, he rose groggily.

He braced himself on the edge of the berth, feeling like every strut he possessed that turned into plasticine. He glanced back at Megatron's huge frame resentfully. Big brute should have made him sign a waiver- ' _spiking may result in loss of equilibrium_ '.

He stifled a smile despite himself, feeling a pinch of residual pleasure in his valve at the memory.

He stood on shaky legs and hurried for the wash rack, hoping a quick rush of solvent could clean him up and rid him of his guilt induced nausea.

And spark ache.

He rubbed his chest, stepping under the stream and tilting his helm up. It was more acute now than it had been all week. Almost physically painful. Worse even than the grief at it's worst, when he had stood slouched over Megatron's throne with denta grit, trying so embarrassingly hard not to feel any emotion whatsoever.

Why did it still hurt?

Irritable and achey and tired, and wanting more than anything to climb back into Megatron's berth and steal all the covers, he cracked his spark chamber open to take a quick peak.

And felt the entire world shrink and focus down to one tiny speck of light that should not have existed at all.

He couldn't breathe or hear or speak, only stare at the glowing newspark, tiny and weak on his, still lingering on the surface, soaking in the energy from his own spark. It ached, because it was still _splitting_ away from him, because it was only hours old at most.

Because _Megatron_ had drawn it out of him.

His tanks rolled violently and he had to catch himself against the edge of the shower with a muffled choke. He sucked in air, drowning for it. Panicking. He was panicking.

No. _No. **No**._

He shoved a fist into his mouth to stifle a scream of raw frustration, not knowing what else to feel, how to cope. He had to go. Had to get rid if it. Had to- to

He fell out of the shower and rushed to peak through the doorway into the room where Megatron slept, oblivious to the drama he had caused. Starscream snapped his spark chamber shut without looking at the little parasite. He couldn't keep it. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Megatron would-

He shut that thought down before it had chance to develop. Megatron had no say. Megatron didn't need to know. Starscream could travel to a nearby system. Have it removed. Megatron would be none the wiser.

His spark span in turmoil.

He touched his chest. Well, maybe not removed... He could hide himself away for a few months. Have it in secret. Give it away. Sparklings were rare. It would be wanted. _Someone_ would want it.

Just not him. Not Megatron.

Or maybe...

Or maybe he'd worry about "maybe" another day.

He slipped out of the washracks, sneaking for the door. Megatron exhaled heavily in his recharge, arm shifting over the covers like he was subconsciously searching for something- someone.

_Justleavejustleavejustleave_ , was the mantra in Starscream's processor, the logic centre of his processor trying to save him from his own stupidity. It was ignored as he crossed the room to Megatron's slumbering side. A quick goodbye couldn't hurt. He didn't know how long he'd be gone and... And he needed a moment to indulge his battered spark before he inflicted more pain on it.

"You stupid old mech." He whispered, sad despite his determination.

He bent at the waist and kissed him on the mouth, and a sense of calm washed over him.

It was barely a brush, but Megatron shifted with a contented sigh, optics flicking online. Starscream didn't have time to come up with an excuse for why he was wandering his commander's quarters in the dead of the night looking oh so very suspicious, before a servo closed around his wrist, pulling him in.

Kissing him deeper.

"Starscream..."

He pulled back a little, but it was mostly for show. He should have left whilst he could. He'd be half way to the next galaxy by now if he hadn't been so weak.

Megatron pulled him into his lap, made him straddle him, servos wandering lazily, up and over his wings and pulling him down, letting him lay on top of him. He was warm and it soothed the ache in Starscream's chest. Despite the hard armour, he was soft, tender.

He touched Starscream's cheek, and there was something so profound about it Starscream couldn't bear it. He pushed his hips back and Megatron was already hard. He reached back to guide him, opening himself up so Megatron's spike could nose in smoothly.

With a grunt Megatron wrapped his arms around him and held him, letting him rest there, savouring the quiet moment. Starscream felt him twitch inside him, and he ached to move, to ride him.

He whined, "Megatron..."

The grip lessened and he was encouraged back. With a breath of satisfaction he did, optics fluttering when he was allowed to rise up and grind down on Megatron's spike. He curbed his desires though, keeping it gentle, unhurried.

He wanted to make it good for Megatron, a secret apology -doing in action what he wasn't strong enough to say in words. Megatron's helm flopped back against the pillows, a silly lazy smile on his face. Starscream kept the pace slow and even, wanting to keep him that way, relaxed and sleepy still, so he'd fall asleep as soon as he was done. Contented. Blissfully unaware, for now.

"Starscream," he mumbled again.

"It's okay," Starscream reassured him softly, twisting his hips just so, relishing the liquid slide of their arrays, of Megatron's perfect spike. "I'm here. I'm yours..."

A thick groan and Megatron began to overload. Starscream felt him twitch inside him and ground himself down into it, letting his own optics drift shut with a sigh at the sensation. He rocked until Megatron's frame began to relax under him, his spike wilting.

Starscream swung his leg off, climbing to the side of him.

"Where are you going?" Megatron mumbled sleepily.

"Nowhere," Starscream soothed him, stroking his chest, wishing he could just lay down and join him, sleep and worry for tomorrow _tomorrow_. "Go back to recharge."

So trusting. Vents evened out and Megatron's helm lolled listlessly.

Already asleep.

"I'm sorry." He told him, safe to say it now that he couldn't be heard.

He wanted to stay. His spark wanted him to say. Even the little parasite he was growing- it already knew it wanted it's sire.

But this was choice he had to make alone, away from the insanity and chaos of this blasted warship, away from Megatron's overbearing interest. He needed time to think, that's all. Just some time.

He slipped off the covers, leaving them to cool in his absence. Megatron's servo drifted to where he'd been again, but Starscream didn't look back this time.

Most stations were unmanned so late at night, and even so, no one stopped him. He gave Shockwave a nod when he passed him on his way to the hanger, his arms folded behind his back as though nothing was wrong.

It was for the best, he decided, stepping into the airlock.

Not at all a decision he would look back on and regret.

 

 


End file.
